


Filing

by reed_ashlyn_e



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reed_ashlyn_e/pseuds/reed_ashlyn_e
Summary: Yeah sure, the love triangle between Nancy, Jonathan, and Steve is awesome. But I'm selfish and fell in love with Jonathan, so instead of a love triangle it's two separate couples. So let's get on with it then.The night Will goes missing Ashlyn is working late at the small dentist office down in the basement up to her neck in files to add papers upon papers to. She doesn't get home until around 11:30 so she doesn't call Jonathan like she usually would.The next morning when everyone is getting ready for school she's getting ready for work. She never regretted her decision of taking the gap year, nor did she regret falling hopelessly in love with her best friend who was still in school.She is hard at work when she gets a frantic phone call from Jonathan, and then that sparks an investigation with Jonathan, three boys, and a girl who looks up to her like she's the world.She watches over the younger ones like a hawk and mothers the older ones. But then the "state" comes to visit her in her office and she uncovers some things that change the investigation.All the while she falls harder and harder for Jonathan.





	1. Chapter 1

Playlist

1\. Love Songs Drug Songs-X Ambassadors  
2\. Look After You-The Fray  
3\. Let You Let Me-Savoy  
4\. Somewhere Only We Know-Keane  
5\. Help Me Out-Alicks  
6\. Half Light-Banners  
7\. Heathens-twenty one pilots   
8\. Dynasty-Miia  
9\. Please Don't Go-Barcelona   
10\. Comfortable-Lauv  
11\. Come Back When You Can-Barcelona  
12\. Recovery-James Arthur


	2. 1

*THIRD PERSON POV*

Ashlyn sat at her desk stapling, folding, peeling, and groaning. She didn't mind the job but it was 11:14 pm and she had been there since 8 that morning. There was one dentist in all of Hawkins, Indiana and she worked in the file room AKA the whole basement. There were at least 9,000 files she scoured through everyday to put paperwork and progress notes into. She had recently taken off for three days to get over a sinus infection so she had to catch up on that work. 

She had to look somewhat professional so she usually did her hair and makeup and wore her better looking clothes. Like today, her corduroys and blouse. Her black flats were across the room, she liked the barefoot feeling better anyways. Her hair that hung barely above her shoulders was thrown up in a small almost bun looking monstrosity and her makeup had smeared hours ago when she rubbed her eyes. 

The coffee pot never went empty when she was there, she was always making more. Her glasses hung low on her nose so she could look down and she let out a massive sigh. "Fuck this, I'm going home." She said putting her shoes on. She grabbed her jacket and turned off the lights downstairs. She checked the coffee pot and made sure all the candles were blown out. She clocked out and began walking home. By the time she got to her very small "apartment" she looked at the time, she couldn't call Jonathan. She felt bad but knew he'd understand, she decided to call him tomorrow morning. 

She got into her flannel pajamas and slipped into her small framed bed. She almost instantly fell asleep. She didn't really dream but she woke up with a bad feeling in her stomach.   
Jonathan and Joyce Byers were going through their morning routines. He was making breakfast and she was rushing to get dressed. She asked him if Will was up yet and he said that he would get him up. Joyce sighed and went into Will's room. His bed was empty and she grew concerned. "Maybe he's in the bathroom." But he wasn't. "Did he come home last night?" She asked him with her worry growing. "I don't know." He admitted, he felt very bad about it.   
They had a bit of a scuffle but she called the sheriff. He was officially reported missing. 

Ashlyn arrived at the dentist and clocked in. There were only 7 people who worked there, all of them female except one. She went into her office and put her purse down. She got a cup of coffee and sat down next to her phone. She noticed it was too late to call him since he was going to school soon. She drank down half her coffee and took some painkillers for her leg.

She took in a deep breath and went to work. She started pulling the files for the day and walked upstairs with the huge stack in hand. She sat them down and went back down to her office. It was quiet and the only thing she heard was her breathing and the humming of the heater. 

She wasn't expecting a phone call to come to her phone so she jumped out of her skin when it rang. She picked it up and put it between her shoulder and ear. "Doctor Ison's office, this is Ashlyn. Can I help you?" "Ashlyn? It's Jonathan." She checked her watch. "Shouldn't you be at school right now?" "Will's missing." "What?" "Will didn't come home last night. He was over at the Wheeler's. I don't know where he is. I'm freaking out." "Come to my office." "Won't I get in trouble?" "No, come to the back door. I'll let you in." She knew it would take him maybe 5 or 6 minutes. She went to the door and waited while filling out a packet to go into a file. 

She heard him from up the small driveway and unlocked the door. As soon as he was at the door she pulled him inside into a hug. He returned the hug and squeezed her into him. He still had tears in his eyes and was freezing. She took him into her office where the spare couch was and sat him down. She wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and gave him her coffee. He didn't have to say thank you, she knew he meant it. 

"Okay, so tell me what happened exactly." "He was over at the Wheeler's playing that game with Dustin, Mike, and Lucas. He left early yesterday morning and I picked up an extra shift at work so when I got home it was like 11:30, I figured he was in bed so I went to bed. This morning when I woke up and started making breakfast mom realized he wasn't home. I didn't check for him last night, and now he's gone." He said looking up at her trying not to cry. It scared her to see him like this, usually he was laughing and making things better. 

She moved his hair from his face and grabbed his hands. "We will find him. I promise." He nodded and sat the coffee down. He wrapped his arms around her again, he absolutely loved her hugs, and pulled her close again. She could hear his heart beating super fast but didn't think anything of it, he was freaking out. She grabbed her things and turned off the lights ushering him to the back door. "Jamie! I'm taking the rest of the day off! There's been an emergency and I don't know when I'll be able to come back!" She clocked out and went back to the back door. 

She grabbed his hand and they walked out. They got into his car and drove to his house, his mom was still there talking to the sheriff. She hugged Joyce and sat next to Jonathan on the couch, not letting go of his hand. They were going to find Will, even if it killed her.


	3. 2

Joyce told the sheriff a description of Will. Jonathan and Ashlyn on the other hand were making posters. Jonathan was quiet, and she knew better than to try and talk to him. She had only seen him like this once before. 

The sheriff stood up and put on his hat, "Where are you headed now?" Ashlyn asked standing up. "To the school, we want to interview Mike, Lucas, and Dustin." "I'll come with you. The boys know me, they'll talk to me. And I understand their nerd language." She put a hand on Jonathan's shoulder. He didn't look up at her but he put his hand over top of hers. Her breath caught in her throat and she knew she blushed. "Let's go then, you can ride with us." Sheriff Hopper said gesturing to the door. 

She let go of Jonathan and followed them. She got in the back seat and they drove to the school. They began to question her, "Where were you last night?" "Work, Dr. Ison's office, until about 11;30. Then I went home and went to bed." "Do you think Will would run away? Maybe to his dead beat father?" "No, honestly if he were to run away to anyone he would show up at my doorstep." "So you're pretty close with the Byers'?" "Yes sir. Jonathan is a year younger than me and my brother is the same age as him. But we used to be neighbors." "Who's your brother?" "Steve Harrington." "So you're a Harrington?" 

She groaned, she hated being associated with her family. "Yes sir." "But you live in one of those small cramped apartments? Why aren't you in school?" "I work for my money to pay for it. And I live alone, it's perfect for just me. And I took the 'gap year', gives me a year to work so I can pay for college a little easier." They nodded like they understood. Soon they pulled up at Hawkins Middle School and went inside. 

They were ushered into the cafeteria where it was quiet and no one would be there since it was only 9 am. The school called the boys there and they sat down. Dustin smiled at her before sitting down. "Okay boys, you know the sheriff and deputy here. But I'm here because I can translate your dumb nerd language." They all giggled at her. "What time did Will leave your house last night?" "Around 10." She nodded, that sounded about normal, those boys could play Dungeons and Dragons like nobody's business. 

"What time did you all leave?" "About the same time. But you know how our roads split up." She nodded, she knew the roads well. The boys went on answering questions and all while Ashlyn sat there and contemplated a few things. After the sheriff was done asking questions, they left. They drove her back to the Byers' and went back to the station. She went inside and saw that Jonathan was there but Joyce wasn't. She rushed inside and sat down. 

"Hey, you okay?" "No." She answered. "Tell me what's wrong." "They asked if he could've run away to anyone. And I said the only person he would run to is me. He'd come to my house with a bag. Or at least something for over night if he really needed to take a break." "He knows that your door is always open for him." Jonathan agreed. "But he didn't run to me, and I know he wouldn't go to your dad. Which means he is missing, and someone took him." She whispered the last sentence because she thought she was going to cry. 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. "Like you said, we are going to find him." He was mostly reassuring himself, but he was also comforting her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the hug. She took a deep breath and stood up. She ran her hands through her hair and groaned. 

She began walking towards the door, "Where are you going?" He asked her catching up. He grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him. "I know you probably don't want to hear this but since Steve is with Nancy, I'm going to talk to them." "Why wouldn't I want to hear that?" "Because you are like in love with Nancy." "Where did you get that information?" He asked actually smiling for the first time in almost 12 hours. 

"We've been friends for how long? I thought you were in love with her. I thought you made it painfully obvious." "Look, I'm in love. But in now way with Nancy. There's another girl." She felt her heart shatter, it was probably Barb. "Who is it?" "Well, that part is hard to tell you." She was confused, she didn't really have any friends so it couldn't have been like her best friend. He took his hands from hers and put one on her cheek and another on her hip. 

"I kind of really love you." He whispered while secretly freaking out. Her throat went dry and she felt happiness in all of her veins. She smiled with all of her teeth showing and felt so much adrenaline in her body. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. She kissed him back and put her hands on his face. 

"Come with me?" She asked in between kisses. "Yeah, we can go together." He said kissing her again. He knew how important permission and consent were to her so before every kiss he asked if he could kiss her again. It made her feel appreciated and not invisible. Only Jonathan made her feel this way. 

They finally broke and he held her hand all the way to the car, mostly to keep his warm. They got in and drove to the school where it was almost out for the day. They waited for Nancy and Steve. She called them to the car when she saw them. She asked them a few questions and then wondered where Barb was. 

"Where's Barb?" "I don't know, she hasn't been here all day. She left without me last night." Ashlyn felt nervous again, what if the same person that took Will took Barb? She thanked them and they drove to the middle school. It was cold so they picked up the boys instead of them walking. 

They all climbed into the back seat. "Hey guys, how was school?" She asked putting on a fake smile. Dustin was the first to answer, "Good, but why is your lipstick smudged all over your chin?" She gasped and turned around to look in the mirror, sure enough it was. Damn, why didn't Nancy say anything? Trying to change the subject she asked the other boys about their day. "Lucas?" "Okay I guess, slipped on some milk in the cafeteria." They all giggled at the memory in the back seat. 

"Mike?" He was quiet and didn't answer. She didn't really want to push it. Dustin's house was the closest so he got out first, then Lucas. By the time it was just Mike, Ashlyn, and Jonathan in the car she decided to ask him why he was being quiet. 

"Mike? What's wrong?" Her momstincts were coming out. He shrugged and looked out the window. "Come on, you know we won't tell anyone." "It's nothing, it's dumb." "Please tell me?" She asked that last time, he looked up at her with teary eyes, "I just miss Will. That's all." He said curling into his jacket while wiping his cheeks. 

They pulled up to his house and he got out quickly. She jumped out too and called his name. "MIKE!" She called and he turned around. She walked closer to him and bent down to his level. She hugged him and let him cry a little. "My door is always open, literally, the lock is broken. You can go in at any time. There's some stuff in the fridge and whatnot so if you just need a break you know where my house is. Okay? Call me if you need anything." She said smiling and kissing the top of his head before getting back in the car. 

Jonathan was smiling, "What?" She asked. "You're going to be such a good mom." He said driving away.


	4. 3

The next couple of days went by quickly and she had gone back to work, but called the boys every night. They all sounded like they were hiding something. Saturday morning though, she went grocery shopping and found some Christmas gifts. 

That evening she spent her time with Jonathan. They sat on the couch and tried not to freak out. It was around 7:30 when she decided to go home. Jonathan offered to drive her but she said she could walk. As she was walking out the door he grabbed her hands. "Kiss?" He asked smiling. She nodded and gave him a kiss goodnight. She was pulling away but he pulled her back and pressed her face into his chest. "Be careful, okay? I love you." He was afraid of her being alone. "I'll be okay. I love you too. Kiss?" He nodded and she pecked his lips. 

She let go of his hands and walked out the door. He closed it behind her but watched from the window until she was out of sight. He went to shower and make some food before bed. Ashlyn on the other hand walked as quickly as she could to her home. When she opened her door she screamed. Sitting in her couch was Mike and a girl with a dried up nosebleed in a pink dress and blonde wig. "Mike? Sweetheart? What are you doing sitting in the dark?" "It's easier for El to sleep." 

She turned on a lamp to see but to also keep the light low. "Mike honey, who is she?" She asked sitting on her knees next to El. She realized she had a wig on and went to take it off so she could clean her up. "No, don't. She likes it." Mike said quickly. Ashlyn nodded and put it back in place. She went and got a warm wash rag and some different clothes. She began wiping El's upper lip and she started to stir in her sleep. She opened her eyes and they were full of fear. 

Ashlyn immediately pulled her hands back and scooted away. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend of Mike's." She said trying to comfort the girl. She looked at Mike for confirmation, "She's a friend El. Don't worry." He smiled at her and she nodded. "I brought you some clean clothes, I can wash that dress for you. And we can brush your wig." Ashlyn suggested with a small smile. El stood up and took off the jacket she had on. Ashlyn hung it up on the rack and showed her where the bathroom was. She went back to Mike.   
"Who is she?" "Eleven." "Eleven? Like the number?" "Yes." "Where is she from?" "She just showed up. But she had on a hospital gown and looked hungry." "Where have you been keeping her?" "My basement." "Jesus Christ, Mike. Okay. Are you guys hungry?" "I am, I don't know if she is." Ashlyn sighed and nodded. 

El came out of the bathroom and had on the clean clothes and her wig. Ashlyn smiled and picked up the dress from the floor. She put it in the basket and grabbed her hairbrush. "El?" She said sitting down next to her. "Do you want to take that off so we can brush through it?" She hesitantly took it off of her head and handed it to Ashlyn. She put her hand in the top of it and began to brush it. 

She made sure it was smooth and that all the knots were gone. "I might have a hat you can wear while you're here if it's more comfortable." She suggested. She got the old toboggan and handed it to her. She put it on and Ashlyn helped her adjust it. "Pretty?" El asked her. She nodded in response, "Yes. Very very pretty." And that's when she saw El smile. "Are you hungry?" She asked her. El nodded in response and Ashlyn grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. 

She pulled out the chair next to Mike and looked through her fridge. "Well I've got stuff to make grilled cheese. How's that?" Mike nodded, he loved her grilled cheeses and El just agreed with Mike. She got the bread and butter and cheese and a frying pan. 

She made the sandwiches and they all sat at the counter and ate. "Mike did you tell your mom you were coming over here?" "Yes." "Okay good." El was hesitant about her sandwich and Mike noticed. "See?" He picked it up and took a bite. El copied him and chewed. "How is it?" He asked her. "Good." She said taking another bite. 

After their meal Mike took a shower and they all had on pajamas. She got a pillow and blanket for herself and made a small bed on the floor of her bedroom. "Come on little ones, bed time." She said as they jumped up and followed her. She gave Mike an extra blanket because he is know to be a blanket hog. "You two up there. Come on now." She said laughing at them trying to get onto the high bed. They all said goodnight and soon both children were asleep. 

She didn't wake up at 6, instead she woke up at 2:38 when someone kept knocking on the door. She rubbed her eyes and put on her glasses. She answered it and almost punched who was at the door. "Steve, what the hell?" She asked pulling him inside out of the cold. "Ashlyn I didn't know where else to go." "What?" "Nancy is freaking out. And honestly I am too. And oh god I think I'm falling in love!" He shouted. She clapped a hand over his mouth. "There are children sleeping in the other room. Stop." But she was too late.   
Mike walked out of her room rubbing his eyes. "Ashlyn? Who's here?" "It's just Steve honey, go on back to bed." She turned around to face him and smoothed his hair. "Go on. It's okay." She pushed him back into the dark room and made sure he got into bed okay. 

"Steve, I really don't have time for this. You know Will is missing, and Barb, I don't have time for this. So tell me what you need." She said sitting down. "Honestly I need support from the only family member I have that doesn't hate me. I need my sister here so I can talk to her." He pleaded. She sighed and her reaction softened. "Steve, I'm sorry." "No, I know you're stressed. I'm sorry for showing up this late." He said walking to the door. "Steve, get back over here right now." She demanded. He turned around and walked back right next to her. "Give me a hug." She said holding out her arms. 

He hugged her and they both stood there. "Steve, everything is going to be okay, you and Nancy especially. Okay?" She asked pulling away. "Yeah, I got it. Do you mind if I stay here?" She nodded and got him a blanket for the couch. She may not have much clothing or shoes but she always has space and blankets for people who need to stay.   
She kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep and I'll wake you up in the morning." She said walking back to her room. She saw that Mike was still awake waiting for her. "Is everything okay?" "Yeah, he's just being a teenage boy." She told him. "Go on to sleep." She said pulling the covers over her body. She heard him shuffle around and soon his light snores echoed. 

Then she was out like a light.


	5. 4

She didn't wake up until around 7:30 but the kids were still asleep. She put her blanket away and went to the kitchen. She knew Steve wouldn't be up yet but the kids would be up soon. She called Jonathan and he came over after he picked up Dustin and Lucas. 

After she got off the phone she went to wake them up. She went into her room and noticed that Mike was hugging El while they slept, almost like he was protecting her. She wished she had Jonathan's camera. "Mike, El, time to wake up. I'm going to make breakfast when Dustin and Lucas get here." She said opening the curtains. Mike sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Mom?" He asked with his eyes closed. "Nope, it's Ashlyn. You wanna wake up El for me?" He turned over and kind of shook her and she woke up.

They left the room and Ashlyn closed the curtains. She walked back to the living room and got down next to Steve. "Steve honey, go to my room. You can sleep in the bed." He woke up and trudged sleepily just to fall in her bed. She laughed at his hair and closed the door. She went back to the kitchen and saw that the kids were laughing, it made her smile again and then the door opened. "Watch out!" Jonathan shouted as Dustin and Lucas launched inside. They all exchanged hellos and climbed to sit on the two remaining stools.   
Jonathan sat his bag down and went to hug her. "Good morning beautiful." He mumbled into her hair, she smiled and fixed his shirt. "Good morning handsome." She retorted, "Take your jacket off, stay a while." He took his jacket off and put it on the rack. "Now! Did you two babies eat yet?" Dustin and Lucas shook their heads.

"Great! How's pancakes sound?" They all nodded and she got out her ingredients. Everyone was having their own little conversations and she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and was met with El. "Hey girlie. What's up?" She said wiping her hands. She pointed to her head and clothes. "Well do you want to wait until after breakfast or now?" She looked like she was thinking. "Okay, I will get Jonathan to help you. Hey babe!" She called and he perked up, "Yeah?" "In my room on the dresser is her wig and dress, can you get it for her?" He jumped up and gestured for her to follow him. 

She looked up at Ashlyn for confirmation. "Go with him, he's a good person. You can trust him." She smiled and El nodded to follow him. She watched them walk into the room and put some pancakes on some plates. El came back a minute later with her wig and dress on, Jonathan looked proud of himself. "Pretty?" She asked Jonathan, "Very pretty El." He was surprised when she hugged him. But he hugged her back and walked with her to the counter. 

She sat down four plates of pancakes in front of the kids and grabbed the syrup from the cabinet. "And because Dustin is my favorite...he gets the syrup first!" They all laughed and she handed him the bottle. She turned to Jonathan. "You hungry." "A little bit, yeah." "Okay, I'll make you some too." She giggled and turned around to make some for herself and Jonathan. 

"Hey Steve!" They called out and she turned around. "I can't sleep with the smell of food around me." He complained. She shook her head and put more pancakes on the griddle. After those three plates were made she gave one to her brother and one to Jonathan. They all sat on the couch and ate. She could feel the tension between Jonathan and Steve. "What's up with you two?" "He busted my camera." "He what?!" She jumped up and smacked Steve across the cheek. 

"Why the hell did you even touch his camera?" She questioned with anger seeping from her pores. "He took some weird pictures of our party from the other night. The night Barb went missing." "That doesn't give you the damn right to smash his camera! Steve I can't believe you. Did you think it would impress Nancy?" He put his head down in shame. "Steve, my room. Now!" She set her plate down and went into her room. 

He came in a minute later and actually looked sorry. "What else did you happen to do?" She asked him. It was only now that she saw the bruises on his eye and his cut up face. "I saw that Nancy and Jonathan kind of teamed up. To find 'the monster' and I saw them together. So I wrote something about her on the marquee downtown. So Jonathan and I fought, that's why he has a bruise on his forehead. He was 'protecting her honor' because they're like friends or something. So I went and cleaned it and showed up here last night." Ashlyn couldn't believe him, what had gotten into him recently? 

"Steve, you are buying him a new camera. Got it?" He nodded. "I've already started saving, don't worry." She sighed and pulled him into a hug. "When we find Will and Barb, everything will be okay and normal again." He nodded and left the room. Then he walked out the front door. 

She went back to the living room and sat next to Jonathan. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I love you." She said grabbing his hand. "WHOA! WHOA WHOA WHOA! ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER?!" Lucas shouted. They both looked up and laughed, "Yes. Did you have to yell?" Jonathan said laughing. Dustin smiled "I knew it! You two are perfect for each other!" Mike and El were in their own world talking. 

"Kiss?" She asked him. "Kiss." He smiled. She reached up and kissed his lips. The boys all yelled "Ew! Gross! Get a room!" She smiled at him and had an epiphany for the first time in a long time. 

She always knew she wanted kids, and she knew she wanted them with Jonathan. But they were both young and weren't ready. But she knew that someday, that's what she wanted. And she wanted them to grow up just like the group of twelve year olds that showed up at her house every now and then and were always there for each other. That's what she really wanted. 

"You know the way you helped El earlier, thank you. You're going to be a great dad some day." He looked down at her, "Yes I will be, and like I said before you'll be a wonderful mom and together we can quite possibly rule the world." She smiled at him again and nuzzled into his neck. 

"I love you."


	6. 5

Later on that day Jonathan left but Ashlyn still had the four kids. He had to go do something with Nancy. "Okay, so Dustin tell me more about this theory." She said sitting down with them. "Do you have a board game? Or maybe some paper?" She grabbed her spare Dungeons and Dragons from the hall closet and brought it, "Will this do?" "Perfect!" He said opening it. 

They had the demogorgan and the board. "So this is how Mr. Clarke explained it. There's a tightrope. And there's the tightrope walker and a tick. The walker can only stand on the top of the rope right? Well the tick can stay on top, go on the sides or the bottom. What if in theory the tightrope is our world, and the bottom of the rope is the upside down." He flipped the board, "What if Will is in the other world, the upside down. And the demogorgan, that's the monster with no face that they see." 

She knew where they were going with this, it sounded crazy, but it explained everything. "You think it's stupid!" He sighed and sat back. "No I think you could be right. Maybe that facility had a door or an entrance. And maybe this monster thing is actually going after Ms. Byers. Maybe this thing has Will and Barb in its world." She said rushing to get dressed. She came out in blue jeans, a long sleeved T shirt and a vest. She threw on her boots, "Where are you going?" "I'm going to take you all home and then I am going to that building. I'm getting answers." She said getting the kids their shoes. 

El looked terrified and so did Mike. Lucas was quiet, he was thinking. And Dustin looked angry. They all walked out the door but Mike stopped her, "Please don't. I don't want you to get hurt. Please." He pleaded. "I promise I will come back, don't you worry." She said hugging him. "But you need to take care of El." They started walking and she dropped the kids of at Mike's. She watched as El went around the back to wait to be let in. She gave her a thumbs up and Ashlyn nodded. Now she was on a mission. 

It was later, around 7, and it was already getting dark. She noticed a small light from the woods but figured it was the search parties. When she got to the building she walked past the unconscious guards and doctors. That's when she noticed Hopper. "Sheriff? Excuse my language but what the hell?" "I'm here looking for Will." "I am too." They heard footsteps from the other hall and made a run for it. 

They were intercepted by the men when they reached a room that looked like dust was raining down, they covered their mouths and noses and were dragged out soon after. They were thrown out and she was pissed. She began walking back to her house, she had work the next day. 

A couple of days went by and she had gone to work, trying to keep her mind off of things. The boys came to her office after school before going home to see if she got any information. She had so much paperwork due for the end of the month that she stayed super late most nights. She was on the phone with the insurance company for the office to renew their plan when Jonathan came stumbling through the door. 

"Jonathan? What's wrong?" "Will." He looked like he was going to puke everywhere. "Okay, we will bill your office. Thank you for choosing us!" She hung up and quickly grabbed the trash can. She rushed next to him and he puked everything in his stomach into the can. "What do you mean by Will?" She rubbed his back and he broke down into sobs. 

"They found his body, in the lake. He's-he's dead. Will's dead!" He sobbed out clutching her. She held onto him and tried to process what she had heard. "I'll never see him grow up. He and my mom were my only family, and now he's gone." He continued crying and she held him. "Shh, you're okay. Let it out, I'll get you some water and a painkiller." She stood up and walked halfway up the stairs, she sat down and rubbed her face. "Motherfucker." She said to herself before wiping away the few stray tears. 

She composed herself and continued up the stairs. She almost screamed when she saw a man at the window. She walked to the door and opened it, "Hello? Can I help you?" "Yes. I'm from the state office, I need the dental records of William Buyers." It felt like a shot to the gut but she knew better. This wasn't a state matter, this was a county matter. 

She never really told anyone but she wanted to be a lawyer more than anything, especially after her legal battle that had wrecked her. But we'll get to that later. "Yes sir, we can go downstairs and get them." She said with a fake smile. He smiled back and followed her. They went downstairs and she walked into her office. "Can I see some credentials please? For insurance purposes." "Ah yes of course." He flashed his badge and she nodded. She went around the corner and found Will's file. When she came back she dropped the act. 

"I would give this to you but quite frankly this isn't for the state. You don't carry jurisdiction in this area. This is a county matter and you aren't from the state. You work for Hawkins Lab, don't you?" She gave a small smirk, "Now you can leave and when the county gets here, I will give them the file." The man looked angered. "You can not speak to a state agent like that." "You're right, I can't. Too bad you aren't one. Now, leave and have a great day." She escorted him out of the office and he went to pull a taser. She had absolutely no problem running  up the stairs to the lab where they kept syringes. 

She grabbed a syringe filled with a sedative that she didn't know the name of and when he came around the corner she put it in his neck. He fell to the ground and was slipping into a sleep. Jonathan came around the corner and was filled with fear. "Whoa, you're a badass." He said panting. "I know." She smiled and stepped over the mans body. "How did you know he wasn't state and why do you know the jurisdiction things?" "He pushed me and Hopper out of Hawkins Lab last night. And you know I want to be a lawyer." 

He smiled and grabbed her hand, "Thank you." "You're welcome. Now let's go by the sheriffs office." She grabbed her jacket and Will's file. They got into his car and drove over.   
Joyce was there and she hugged them both. She and Jonathan went back to identify the body while Ashlyn went to Hopper. "You know it's not him, I've got the dental records, let's see if it's a match." Jonathan and Joyce came out but she was hysteric. "It's not him!" She kept saying, but Jonathan walked her outside. 

He came back inside for a minute. "She's strong, and you are too." Hopper told him. He nodded and sighed. Ashlyn wrapped her arms around him, "I love you, and if you want you can go to my house. I'll be there in a little bit." She brushed some of his hair out of his face. "I probably will. If you're sure it's okay." "Yeah go ahead. I love you, kiss?" He nodded and kissed her lips lightly. "Go get you some Chapstick," she giggled. He smiled lightly and kissed her forehead. He didn't need permission for those, that was decided mutually.   
As he was walking out she smacked his butt to lighten to mood. He turned around and looked embarrassed. "Love you." She said smiling. He smiled back, "Love you too. See you in a little bit." He left and she got serious again. They went back but were stopped by a guard. "No, I don't have time." She said before punching him, he went down against the wall unconscious. "Whoa. Why?" She shrugged. 

They saw the body and she felt sick. Hopper pulled back the sheet and she looked at the teeth and charts, they weren't the same, there were missing fillings and it looked like he had all of his adult teeth, but Will still had baby teeth. "It's not his mouth, I can tell you that." Hopper pulled out a knife and went for the chest. Her breath caught in her throat and he sliced it open, to find cotton. 

"Oh my god, he's still alive."


	7. 6

She went home after that and walked through her door still processing it. She undressed and put on a big shirt, she didn't feel like wearing pants. She completely forgot Jonathan was there because he was asleep already. She went to her bathroom and looked in the mirror, then she wiped off her makeup. She let her hair down and brushed through it. She turned to walk out but noticed the bright pink line going down her thigh. 

She traced the scar and closed her eyes. 

Her ex boyfriend Daniel had showed up at her house while Dustin was watching TV with her. She tried to close the door on him when she realized he was drunk but he overpowered her. He was violating a restraining order and was scaring the hell out of Dustin. "Honey go to my room and lock the door. Do not come out until I come to get you." He nodded and ran to her room. She fought with him, screaming and yelling and throwing punches. At one point he grabbed a knife and she tried to get it away from him. 

He went low and stabbed her in the thigh. She gasped and put her hand to it, but he slid the blade down her leg, cutting her thigh from top to bottom as blood gushed and poured. She screamed in pain and when it reached her knee she almost passed out. He was laughing and filleting her leg until she went into shock, the adrenaline taking over. She grabbed his head and threw it into the countertop. 

A crack echoed and he fell to the ground. His head bleeding and she felt for a pulse. It was weak, but he was finally gone. She realized she was losing a lot of blood and called for Dustin. "You can come out, I promise it's safe. But watch the door and get the phone. Call 911!" He shuffled out and glanced. "Watch the door sweetie, I'm okay just call 911." He grabbed the phone and kept his eyes fixated on the door. 

He explained the emergency and gave the address. Soon Hopper showed up with his deputies and an ambulance. They covered Daniel in a white sheet and he was taken with the coroner but she went in an ambulance to the hospital. Dustin was in shock but he was okay, he didn't really see any of it, he did what she said after all. The nerve damage was catastrophic, they couldn't repair most of it. They stitched and stapled her leg, saying that when it healed the scar would be deep, prominent, and jagged. 

They kept her on heavy pain meds in the hospital, which made her sleep quite a bit. Steve stayed the first couple of night with his big sister. He slept in the chair right next to her bed and held on to her hand all night. Jonathan visited quite a bit, mostly to bring the boys. But sometimes he was alone. Joyce visited but her mom and dad only visited once. She didn't care though. When the boys showed up they would talk about everything that came to their minds. Usually Will and Mike would talk the most while Lucas gave his commentary. But Dustin always sat there quietly, holding onto her hand. 

She was taken out of her trance when she felt two warm arms wrap around her waist. She jumped and turned around to face the person, Jonathan. "Hey baby." He said nuzzling into her neck. "Hey." "Does it hurt?" "A little, I'm going to take my meds before bed." "Can I feel it?" She was scared, the scar made her feel like a monster. She nodded and watched as his hand tenderly traced the bright pink line. His hands were warm on the cold spot and she closed her eyes. "It's a little dry, do you want me to rub some lotion on it or something?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. 

"It's fine. I'll put some on." "Let me help you. Please." He moved her hair behind her  shoulder and kissed her forehead. She let go and got into the cabinet on her sink to get the lotion for it. She put it on the counter and went to pump some into her hand but he stopped her. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her body onto the counter. He put some lotion in his hand and with his other hand he held hers. "It's not a monster mark. It's a piece of you." He rubbed softly and made sure that it was rubbed in completely. 

He put the lotion back under the sink and stood in front of her. She pulled him down and snaked her arms around his neck, his hands were on the small of her back and she cried. She didn't know if it was stress or what it was, but she cried. "Hey, what's with this? You're the strong one in this relationship. Please don't cry." He said picking her up. He carried her to bed and held her close as he pulled the blanket over them. 

She was exhausted and when she stopped crying she curled into his frame and looked up at him, "Kiss?" She whispered. He leaned down and kissed her lips then he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight," he whispered. "Goodnight." She replied. 

She didn't really dream, but she was in a restless sleep. She woke up and woke him up too. "Are you going to work?" "Yeah, are you going to school?" "Probably not." She stifled a laugh. They both went to the kitchen and she took her painkillers and ate a piece of toast. "You aren't just going to have one piece of toast are you, that's not healthy?" "Eh it's all I really like." "No." He said shaking his head. 

She had to get going and he offered to drive but she liked the walk, fresh air. When she got to work and clocked in her boss Jamie said someone was in her office. She walked downstairs slowly and cautiously and when she looked around the corner she was relieved. It was only Hopper. 

"Do you get benefits here?" "You're funny." "Well I was thinking..." "Don't do too much of that, you'll hurt yourself." "Very funny. But we have a position in taking claims and working files. Pretty much what you do here. But it's better pay and benefits. And it's safer. Do you want it?" "I'd have to apply and interview." "No. You can have it if you want it." He said putting his hands up. 

Jamie came down the stairs, "Did you get that insurance call?" "No," "Hurry up and call them. We have a liability issue." "I can't." "And why not?" "I quit. Immediately." She picked up her things and took her personals from the desk. She grabbed her mugs and put them in her purse, "Have fun finding someone else to do this." She waved and left.   
"Hopper, I'll take the job, wanna give me a ride." He laughed and they got in to drive to the station.


	8. 7

She enjoyed meeting all the deputies at the office. Officer Callahan walked her to her new desk in the back. "So you can get settled, hope it's warm back here. Used to be super cold. I could always put in like a space heater or something." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the office. The young officer sat down on the corner of her desk, "Do you have like any boxes or anything to bring in?" "No, thank you though. I threw everything in my purse, I wasn't really allowed to keep many personal items there." "Sounds like hell." "It was." 

After talking for a little while longer they heard a woman in the front who was freaking out. They both rushed up there to find that she was in hysterics and was having a panic attack. Hopper quickly had it under control and Ashlyn hadn't noticed but Callahan had put his arm out, not letting her through in case something was really wrong. 

She turned on her heel and went back to her office, she grabbed her mug from her purse and got some coffee from up front. When she got back she put her few pictures on her desk, she only had three. One where she was with Steve in Christmas sweaters, one where she was with all the boys dressed as a fairy for their campaign, and one of her and Jonathan in pajamas from a camping trip. She smiled and positioned them. Callahan walked back in, "Hey, you wanna come with Hopper and I to get lunch? It's on me." He smiled at her and she thought about it. "Sure, why not." 

He looked at the pictures on the desk and asked about them. She told the stories behind them and he laughed right along with her. "So you're dating the Buyers boy?" "Yep." "Isn't it weird that you're not in school but he is." "Nah, it's only a year difference." She smiled at the picture. Callahan was heartbroken, he thought he actually had a shot at making things work with her. "Well." He clapped his hands together. "Anything else you need?" She shook her head, "I think I have to get some paperwork. But other than that I think we are good." He smiled and walked out of her office.

She walked to Hopper's office and saw the woman sitting in the chair giving her statement. "So? Your husband who you are currently divorcing is trying to break into your house and kidnap your son?" Hopper repeated. She nodded and played with the sleeves on her sweater. From behind them she could hear some man coming in and saying that he had a yard compliant. "Ashlyn, you wanna take that one? The papers are at the desk. Just take him to your office. Thank you." She nodded and went out front. She grabbed the sheet, "Follow me sir." They walked back to her office and sat down. 

"So, can I have your name please?" "Why are you taking my statement?" "Because Sheriff Hopper is busy and asked me to. Now sir, can I please have your name?" "Why can't Callahan take it?" She then realized his problem. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, they're all busy, so either you can give me your statement or you can leave." She said smiling. "You aren't even qualified! You're barely 19! And I know you didn't go to the academy!" She smacked her hand on the desk. 

"Look! If you have the time to sit here and tell me why I can't take your claim then by god it isn't that important! So you can either leave and come back when it is or you can just tell me what your damn problem is!" Her voice echoed through the whole department, Hopper and Callahan were trying not to laugh. The man stood up, walked out, and got in his car. He drove away, his problem wasn't that big. 

"Well, that was exciting!" Hopper laughed the rest of his day away and she filled out all of her paperwork. At one point she got a phone call, "Hawkins sheriffs office, this is Ashlyn, can I help you?" "Why are you at the sheriffs office?" "Jonathan?" "Yes. I went to your old office but you weren't there." "Quit. Got a new job." "Good for you, I'm coming over. I have some big news." They said goodbyes and she hung up. She finished her paperwork and walked it to the front desk to see Jonathan walking in. 

"Hey baby!" She said smiling. "Hey." He kissed her cheek and they walked back to her office. "What's so important?" She asked leaning forward on her desk. "I think I'm going crazy." "What?" "That monster thing my mom talks about. I've seen it. Me, Nancy, and Steve. All of us." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Steve? As in my baby brother?" "Yes." She picked up the phone and called her old house. "Hello?" "Mom, it's Ashlyn. Can you send Steve to the sheriffs department." "Why are you there?" "I work here now. Just send him." She hung up, not caring about a goodbye. 

Soon Steve was there and Jonathan had explained everything. The lights, the traps, the bat, all of it. She was caught up and was kind of freaking out that they were in danger like that. She hugged him tight and made him sit down. She wanted to call all the boys but decided against it. 

Soon she was off for the day and went with Jonathan. They went to the Wheelers and got the boys and El. El hugged her like she had missed her, she had very much. They all talked about what they could do and it came down to one thing, sensory deprivation. They went to the Buyers home and got Joyce, then Hopper. Dustin called Mr. Clarke and got all the measurements. This put them at the school where they put the water and salt in a kiddie pool. The effects soon took over and they got their answers. 

Barb was dead, but Will was alive. They were all glad about that. But Ashlyn had a raging leg ache, she must've forgot her meds. But by the end of the night they knew what they had to do.


	9. 8

She didn't remember when or why they had planned to go back to Hawkins Lab but Hopper and Joyce were. She was going to watch the kids and make sure that they were safe. El was frightened and the boys were, well, ready to fight nonetheless. 

Hopper and Joyce left, they didn't know what they were in store for. But all the others went to the school. Time went by, they didn't know where or why they were wasting it there. Jonathan, Nancy, and Steve were all fighting this monster of sorts at the Byers home. El and Mike were sitting at a table together while Lucas and Dustin were lollygagging. He looked at her and explained how they would live together when all of this was over. 

He told her how Nancy and Holly would be her sisters, how he wouldn't be her brother because it's weird to have a crush on your sister. He quickly switched that subject, asking her to the snowball dance. Ashlyn was right around the corner, smiling like an idiot, they were adorable together. But then they were kind of quiet, so she looked in and saw that Mike had made his move.

"Damn." She mumbled. They quickly pulled away and there was a commotion. They all ran out and followed the noise. There it was, the monster in all its glory. They all gasped and were filled with fear. They took off running until they were in the lab, El throwing it off course every now and then. Then they all stopped in the chemistry lab, Ashlyn ushered the kids behind her against the wall. She swallowed hard and was scared for all of them. 

El stepped in and began with her powers. She was pushing the monster away, into the blackboard. She was taking this thing down. All the boys covered their heads but Ashlyn watched on. "Goodbye Mike." El whimpered, then she and the monster were sucked into a hole, a portal maybe. Ashlyn fell to the ground, seeing that El was gone. All the boys jumped up and started looking around, all of them screaming her name. "She's gone." She whispered. They all looked at her and Dustin dragged Lucas out of the room. 

This is the part when they switch back to Joyce and Hopper, but I'm not. Mike started to cry, it was softly at first and Ashlyn waited for the gate to break. Then it got a little louder, then it was sobs. He crumpled to his knees on the ground and cried. He was gripping his stomach and pulling at his sides. She got on her knees next to him and pulled him into her arms, she hated when one of her boys cried. "Mike honey, hey listen to me." He kept crying, and there were no signs of him stopping anytime soon. 

She held him in the floor in her lap for a long time. Rocking back and forth, trying not to cry herself. Until Steve came in running and saw them. "Ashlyn!" He yelled running to them to make sure they were okay. Dustin and Lucas had told him what they went through. Mike got up and hugged her tight, she kissed his head and he went to find Lucas and Dustin. "Ash? Hey, talk to me." Steve said getting a little closer to his sister. She looked up at him and was about to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and she burst into the tears she was holding back for Mike. "They found him, they found Will. He's okay. He's alive and breathing. He's on his way to the hospital right now. They found him." She smiled but still cried because El was gone.

He didn't like seeing his sister cry, she was always the one with smiles. "Come on, your boyfriend wants to see you." She went to stand up but felt a sharp shooting pain in her lower back that shot down her leg. "Whoa." She said steadying herself. "You alright?" "All good." She walked with her brother and they got into his car. They drove to the hospital and she ran through the doors. "Jonathan!" She yelled and launched herself into his arms, he had been crying. But they were tears of happiness, and that made her happy. 

He put his hands on her hips, "Kiss?" He asked in a croaky voice. "Kiss." She said smiling. He kissed her and they both had the butterflies from their first kiss. His hands had dropped a little bit, not on her butt or anything but just lower on her thighs. He quickly pulled back from the kiss and looked at his hand. It was covered in blood, her blood. "I need a nurse!" A nurse came in and looked at her leg. "What the hell?" Ashlyn mumbled looking at it. Then the sharp pain again. She buckled a little this time, it was worse than before. 

They put her in a wheelchair and took her to a bed. They hooked her up to an IV and she was confused. What was wrong with her leg? After a while the doctors and nurses got her history and charts and got some tests going. "Ma'am it will be a while." The nurse said. "Is there anyway I could visit William Byers? That's who I was here for in the first place." The nurse went around the corner and got another wheelchair. "Hop in sweetie." She said smiling. Ashlyn got down in the wheelchair and they went to Will's room. 

The nurse knocked and heard a faint "Come in!" So she opened the door and Ashlyn was reduced to tears when she saw one of her boys home again. "Ashlyn! Finally! Wait, why are you in a wheelchair?" "Oh my god Will." She stood up shakily and hugged him tight. "Oh god I missed you." He hugged her back and couldn't stop smiling. She sat back down and looked over at Jonathan. "Did they figure it out yet?" "No, but let's not worry." She held Will's open hand and smiled. 

"Jonathan hurt his hand and you are in a gown and wheelchair. What happened?" "I told you, I was with Steve and Nancy and we fought that thing but needed blood to trap it here. I used my hand." "Okay, you." He pointed at her. Joyce sat there smiling because this was the norm for them, and she was glad to have it back. "Don't know yet." She shrugged. "Maybe you're morphing. Into like a cool butterfly or something. That's what you'd morph into, butterflies are nice and pretty. Like you." She blushed and thanked him.

The doctor found them all giggling a little later. "Miss?" He motioned to her. She went with him and they found Steve, he wanted to hear. Nancy was asleep in the chair beside him. "So when we took our tests we found that you have a major blood clot in your leg from the scarring. But the tests also show that you have a type of leukemia." She stopped breathing for a second. "And I don't know if we caught it early enough. It was probably there and we could have caught it but immense stress can push it to project itself a little more. I am very sorry, but I don't think we caught it in time. I have a counselor who would like to talk to you though." He stepped aside and let her sit down. 

"Can I have a moment with my sister please?" Steve asked. She nodded, "Take all the time you want." She went and sat at another chair. "Why me?" Ashlyn croaked. "You don't deserve it, you are the best person I know. And I'm not just saying that because you're my sister." She started to cry and so did he. Why did this happen to her? They didn't notice the three other boys stumbling through the door to see their best friend, until they were all hugging her. 

"Boys go see Will for a little bit." "But what's wrong?" "I'll tell you guys later. Go see him." She smiled and they ran down the hall. "Steve I know you aren't going to like this but I'm dying on my own terms." She said biting her cheek. "What?" "Doc!" She said in a sudden fit of shock. "Yes ma'am?" "Is assisted suicide legal?"


	10. 9

The doctor sucked in a deep breath, Steve on the other hand looked sick. "You can't be serious, please tell me you aren't serious. Please. Pretty please?" "Steve, look. I've got a while, at least until after Christmas. I've got a plan made up in my mind." 

"Yes ma'am it is legal, I don't personally like it, but it is an option." She nodded and thanked him. She and Steve went into her little room again. "When are you going to tell them?" "Soon, but not right now. They just got Will back." She played with her hands and stood up. She climbed into the bed and sat cross legged. He didn't have to ask, he knew what she was setting up. He crawled in and rested his head on her legs, they used to do this when their mom and dad fought. She hummed and ran her fingers through his hair, feeling the pool of tears collect in the crease of her thigh and knee.

"Don't start that. Be happy, they found Will." She said petting his head. "But you're dying!" He sobbed out. Jonathan must've been walking past the room looking for her when Steve said that. He looked in and saw the state they were both in. "What?" He asked walking into the room. "Nothing. How's Will?" "He's fine. A little shaken up, but fine. You're dying?!" He exclaimed. "Jonathan, baby, listen. We aren't going to worry about it right now. We need to worry about Will." "He's fine. What did the doctor say about you?" "Leukemia. But they caught it too late." Steve's grip tightened on her leg. Jonathan's face softened, "Seriously? This isn't some joke?" "No it's not a joke. But I'll be okay." "So no treatments? You're just letting it kill you?" 

She bit her cheek, "No. I'm dying on my own terms." His eyes went wide, "What the hell does that mean?" "Look. In about a month or two I'm going to follow through with the dying with dignity clause. Instead of letting this disease kill me, I will take a lethal dose of medicines that will put me to sleep peacefully and I won't wake up. It's technically assisted suicide." Steve started crying again and she started playing with his hair again, but he was having a hard time calming down. She shifted a little and he sat up, then climbed into her lap completely. He hugged her and cried while she looked at Jonathan. He looked dizzy and like his breath had been taken away.

Steve gripped her gown like if he'd let go she's be gone forever. "Steve, you're going to give yourself a headache. Calm down. I'm still here." Jonathan pulled up a chair and sat with them both. He held her hand and kissed it repeatedly. "Who all are you going to tell?" "Your mom, the boys, and Hopper. That's about it." "What about your mom and dad?" "I hate them. You know that." She thought Jonathan would've spoken up by then but he was asleep, still sitting with her. "So you're just going to kill yourself?" "Don't make it sound like that. It sounds selfish." She was slightly angered by his tone. 

"I have a plan. I'm going to pack up my little room and spend as much time as I can with all of you and in January, it will be time." "Will you stay with us? Me, mom, Will?" She thought about it for a second before nodding. "Yeah. That'd be nice." There was a knock on the door and it was the three boys. "Will fell asleep and so did Ms. Byers. Can we hang out in here? "Of course." She said smiling. They all piled into the room and sat down quietly. 

"Johnny? Why were you crying?" Lucas asked him. He hated the nickname but allowed him to call him that. "Ashlyn's got some news." He wiped his eyes and gripped her hand. "I do. But don't go around telling everyone you know. This is a secret. Okay boys?" They all nodded suspiciously. "Okay. So they found a blood clot in my leg and when they find those they test the blood. They tested mine and found that I have cancerous cells in my blood. It's called leukemia. And they said they caught it a little too late." Lucas was thinking, Mike was in shock and Dustin, he was crying. 

She wrapped her arms a little tighter around Steve who was still asleep. "And in January, I'm doing something very very big." "What?" Miles voice cracked. "Instead of letting the disease get the best of me, I'm going to die." They all gasped and Lucas broke into tears while Dustin's continued. "What do you mean before?" Mike asked. "I'll drink something that will put me to sleep, it won't hurt. But I won't wake up." Jonathan was in silent tears again and all three boys were crying. Steve woke up when he heard the sobs and yawned. "I'm going home, I'll be back as soon as I wake up." He kissed her head and they hugged. Then he left. Dustin and Lucas sat on both sides of her and Mike sat in her lap. 

They all three hugged her and Jonathan went to check on his family. Hopper was walking past, finally getting released from Hawkins Lab and was able to check on Joyce and Will. "Boys? What's with the tears?" Ashlyn explained it all over again and Hopper felt like his breath was caught. His daughter had died of cancer when she was very young and it struck a nerve. All the boys were calming down, mostly because they were nearly asleep. "Well it is your decision. And if it means no more pain or suffering, then I'm okay with it. I'll be there." She smiled and nodded. Nancy came in, "Steve woke me up before he left. Why are the boys crying?" "I'll tell you later." "Let's go Mike." Ashlyn kissed his head and he left. 

"Come on, I'll take you boys home." Lucas got up and went into the hallway, his emotions were mixed with anger and sadness and he didn't like it. But Dustin stayed there, hugging her. He remembered the way he felt that night and he felt the exact same right now. "Hey Dustin, listen to me. You remember how strong you were when all that crazy stuff went down? I need you to be that strong again. I need you to be that strong right now." He nuzzled into her chest, "I can try." "And that's good enough for me." She smiled lightly and kissed his head. 

"Now go home and get some rest." She ordered. He nodded and let go of her. Then he walked out. "I'm here if you need me." He said nodding. She thanked him and he left, she suddenly felt lonely. She stared at the ceiling and contemplated some things. But in the end she had it all figured out and down to one point. 

She was going to die.


	11. 10

She soon told all the people she wanted to tell and moved what things she had into boxes. Then she began sorting them into 8 boxes; Jonathan, Steve, Will, Lucas, Mike, Dustin, trash, and donate. Jonathan's box consisted of all their pictures together, which was a lot. Some of the clothes he had at her house and other things that they had shared. Steve's was mostly pictures and knick knacks. Will's was filled with pictures and a blanket that only he was allowed to use when he slept over. Lucas's was pictures and some bandanas he left, along with some baseball cards he had given her. Mike's had pictures galore, some shoes, and a sweatshirt. Dustin's had pictures, some hats, a blanket, and a hoodie. 

The trash box was things no one wanted, nor did they need. And the donate box was clothes and shoes and jewelry. She wrote letters to each of them and put them in their respective boxes. She took the trash box to the dumpster and took the donation box to the consignment and secondhand store down the street. She took the boxes with names to the Byers home and put them in the small shed. She had told Joyce what she was doing and she was going to tell them where the boxes were after she passed. 

She still worked at the sheriffs department, but Hopper and Callahan kept a close eye on her. Sometimes she would get super dizzy, one time she even passed out. They made sure that she ate, stayed hydrated, and was okay. She took claims and whatnot every now and then, helping the women who were scared and helping the men who deserved justice. Soon Christmas rolled around and they were all getting into the cheer. 

Will and Ashlyn decorated the house while Joyce did the crafty things and Jonathan took photos. When Christmas morning finally came, they all huddled around the small tree and opened gifts. Will got his games and his toys, all the things he loved. Jonathan got film rolls, a new jacket, and a hat that Ashlyn knitted herself. Joyce got the motherly things. As a gag gift she got vacuum bags, but she actually really liked them. Ashlyn got a scarf, one she wanted for a very long time from Will. She got a huge blanket from Joyce, one with a bunch of kittens on it. And Jonathan got her a small little box. 

Joyce had known about this for a while, she knew what Jonathan had planned. So while all four of them were in their pajamas, messy hair, some paler than others, he got down on one knee in front of her. "I know I'm still in high school. And I know that we wouldn't have very long together at all. But you are the love of my very life. You keep me motivated, moving, happy. And I know that you've wanted to marry someone and have a pretty wedding since you were like 4. Please, marry me?" She was in full tears and wrapped her arms around him, Joyce was crying and Will couldn't stop smiling, taking pictures all the while. 

"Yes. Yes I will marry you." She said as he put the ring on her finger. "Kiss?" "Yeah." They kissed and she cried so many happy tears. "Next weekend? In that cute little barn. I already have it set up. It's small, only certain people." "Where did you get the blessing? I know you didn't ask my parents." "Steve. He helped me pick it out, so did the boys. And I've already got you a dress. Mom helped. And Nancy too." She was amazed, he did all of this for her. She celebrated later that day with her "family" Hopper included. 

She got Mike a new D&D figurine, she got Dustin a new pair of shoes and she got Lucas a new set of 5 bandanas. She got Hopper a thermal under shirt pack of 5, he always got cold. She got Steve a thing of hair gel and some other little things. She even got Nancy some chocolate. She showed off her wedding ring and everyone ooed and awed. Dustin looked pissed, pulling Will aside. "Really? Engaged? Come on." He sighed outwardly. Callahan bought her a pair of fuzzy socks to keep her feet warm in the office, she got him a new tie. 

Soon Christmas was over and she had to get ready to get married. She knew she didn't have much time left, she felt weaker and sicker everyday. The next weekend approached all too quickly, and she was standing outside the barn in a white dress with some flowers in her hand being escorted by Steve down the aisle. Her flower boys were Lucas and Dustin, while the ring bearers were Mike and Will. It was her cue to go in, Steve pulling her along. She didn't invite her parents, she didn't want them there. When she walked into the barn Jonathan started to cry, he was actually getting this moment. 

She cried watching him and was soon at the altar. "Well big sis, I think I'm supposed to like let you go or something." He kissed her cheek and she walked up the little podium and saw Jonathan. "You look so beautiful, oh my god, you're breathtaking." He said wiping his eyes and taking her hands in his. They exchanged short vows, mostly making jokes. Then the ring bearers stepped forward and handed them the rings. "I'm getting married at 17. I'm still in high school, what the fuck?" He whispered while laughing. She laughed right back, "I know. And if it were different, you know we still would've gotten married." "Yes. We would have. Can we get on with this?" He said loudly. "Do you take her to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "Do you take him to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "Oh hell yeah I do." 

"You may kiss the bride!" "Kiss?" "Kiss me dammit!" And he did. He kissed her and tasted her salty tears mixing with his. "God damn I love you." He said kissing her again. "I love you too." They left the ceremony and went to the small reception at the Byers home. They ate, drank, told stories, and danced. She danced with all of her boys, Steve, Hopper, Callahan, and even Joyce at one point. No one even thought about what was happening in two weeks. 

Ashlyn said she didn't want a honeymoon and that she was okay with staying home but he at least wanted to take her somewhere a little fun. They went to Indianapolis and looked at the big city, taking many pictures. When they were finally in their motel room for the weekend, she brought up something that was a very scary subject. "Jonathan, I don't want to die a virgin." He cleared his throat. "You actually want to do that? Have sex?" "Yes. But if you're not ready, then-" "I am. Trust me, but only if you are." "Yeah. Come on, I'm dying." That night was filled with moans, groans, and 'I love you's'. They didn't wake up until almost 10 the next morning. 

They got home later that day and she was super sore, but super happy. And so was he, but the impending doom hanging over their heads made it hard to breathe.   
Twelve days left.


	12. 11

The next 10 days were the hardest on Jonathan. He didn't leave her side except to go to school and he was always comforting her and making sure she was happy. Soon that day was over and it was the 11th day, tomorrow was her final day. She got a phone call from the provider who made sure she was still going through with it and made sure that this is what she really wanted. She had been puking every morning and evening and no longer had any appetite. She couldn't starve to death. 

Everyone came over and they all had dinner together, laughing and accepting that it was her last night. They were all going to be there tomorrow right before she took the concoction to say goodbye. She showered and laid in bed, then she felt Jonathan slip under the covers and he held her a little too tight but she didn't want to say anything. Then Will knocked on the door, "Can I stay in here tonight?" He had his pillow and blanket to stay on the floor next to them, hoping to be there when she wakes up for the last time. 

She and Jonathan shared a queen sized bed, and for this final time they could share with him. His eyes lit up and he crawled between them, snuggling up to her. One hand of hers was intertwined with Jonathan's and the other hand was wrapped around Will, holding him like she always does. "I love you." She said quietly. "Luf you too." A muffled voice from the pillow said, Will was pretty much asleep at this point. "I love you too." Jonathan said smiling at her. "Kiss?" She asked from over top of the small boy in the middle. "Do I have to?" He whined. She pretended to be offended. "I'm kidding. Give me a kiss." She smiled and kissed him before snuggling under the blankets to get comfortable. Soon she was sleeping peacefully and was snoring lightly. 

Jonathan took this moment to look over her features, memorize her face, and listen to the way she mumbles in her sleep. He saw the terrible discoloration of her face, her thinning hair, her cheekbones being more prominent than before. He saw the nose that reminded him of a little doll, the bags under her eyes from where this disease was sucking the life out of her. He saw the cold hand that held his and where it used to fit perfectly in his, was now smaller. He saw where even her chest had gotten smaller, and he saw the way she held Will. He started to tear up, she had always wanted kids and now it was being ripped away from her. 

He saw the girl he fell in love with in the 4th grade and he saw the girl he married, like he was always going to. He leaned over his brother and kissed her head and then his. He settled back in and fell asleep, dreading when he woke up. 

The next morning everyone was pretending like it wasn't going to be one of the hardest days of their lives. Everyone was back at the Byers home by 8:27 and they all ate breakfast. Joyce, Jonathan, Will, Mike, Lucas, Dustin, Hopper, Steve, and Callahan were all there. Steve was quiet, and he looked sick. They all sat around and looked at pictures and laughed at stories, then around 1 in the afternoon there was a knock on the door. 

The doctor from the hospital and the provider came in. The woman had a bag that had her death in it. The doctor looked Ashlyn up and down, "Are you sure this is what you want?" "I'm dying, my leg is in an insufferable amount of pain. There is no other way out of this, it's all going to end the same." They all sat down in the living room. It was dead quiet, until the provider spoke up. "You will have to drink this whole thing. It will take around 20 minutes to put you to sleep, and then you will not wake up. Once again, are you sure about this?" "Yes ma'am." She swallowed hard and the younger boys were in shock. The doctor filled out forms and other things that were important. She signed them all and Hopper signed the witness portions. 

"Before I do this can I have a moment with everyone individually?" "Of course." The lady smiled. She got up and walked into her shared room and asked for Lucas first. He walked in and looked so sad it made her heart hurt he sat with her and started to kind of cry. He wrapped her up in a very big hug, "Please don't." He said over and over. "Lucas, you have to be strong and know that this is something I have to do. You don't want to see me suffer anymore, right?" He shook his head, "Exactly. I love you so much. Remember that, okay?" He nodded. "I love you too. Goodbye?" She smiled sadly, nodded, and kissed his forehead. "Can you tell Dustin to come in here please?" He nodded and walked out. 

Moments later Dustin came in and he was already crying. "No no no no no no no. Don't do that, come here." She opened her arms and he latched himself on to her. "Do you remember how scared you were that night you were my superhero?" "Yeah." "I need you to be that strong again, because I know you're scared right now." He nodded over and over. "I love you, quite honestly, the most. Out of all four of you." She ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye Dustin." She whispered. "Goodbye Ashlyn." He said before leaving. He sent in Mike. "Hey." He whispered. "I know this is hard, you just lost El. But I know that you are going to get through this. Okay? You've got the best friends anyone could ever ask for." She moved his hair around. "And Steve is going to need someone. I want you to look out for him. Okay?" "Yeah." She hugged him tight and he hugged back. "I love you." He said into her chest. "I love you too, Mike." "Goodbye." He said walking out. 

Then came Will. He came into the room and launched himself into her arms. "I love you so much. And goodbye doesn't mean we won't see each other again, we will." He said in sobs. She cradled him closer and kissed his head. "You're absolutely right. And I love you too. But right now I need you to be strong, just like you were in the upside down. I need you to take care of your mom and brother. Okay? " "Okay." He whispered. She kissed his head again and he walked out. Callahan walked in smiling sadly.

"Hey." He said sitting down. "Look before you die I might as well go ahead and tell you but I fell in love with you. Hard. And working around you was amazing. You're amazing. Thank you for making the office a little brighter and happier." He said going to stand up. She grabbed his hand and spun him back. "I'm dying, right?" And she kissed him lightly. He smiled and walked out. Then Hopper came in. "Kid, you've got a lot of people here." She laughed, "I know. I'm popular." She stood up and hugged him. "Promise me one thing?" "Hmm?" "Be there for Joyce." "I promise you." She thanked him and he left, sending in Joyce. 

"Oh honey." She said hugging her. "You really got yourself into a mess." She laughed with tears in her eyes. "Oh I'm gonna miss you. You are the best daughter in law I could ever ask for." She said hugging her still. "Thank you Joyce. For letting me stay here and for letting me be a part of your family and for letting me marry your son. Thank you so much."   
She said crying a little. "Well, I love you. And according to Will we will see each other again." "I love you too. Thank you." Joyce wiped her eyes and left, letting Steve in. "I love you." He said over and over. "I love you too, Steeb." She said using his nickname. "But I need you to watch Mike. This will be hard for him. Okay? Promise me." He nodded. He kissed her cheek and just stood there in silence, hugging. "Goodbye big sis." "I'll see you later Steve." She said waving. She wiped her eyes again and saw Jonathan come through the doorway. 

He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her repeatedly. He didn't ask, today was his free pass. "I love you so much, you understand that right?" She nodded wiping away his tears. "I love you too. Don't forget that. Okay? Don't forget me." He shook his head, "I promise I won't." He cupped her face and kissed her passionately one last time. They stayed in each other's arms for a little longer. Then they walked into the living room. 

The woman had the drink mixed and she handed it to her. She sat on the couch between Will and Jonathan. "We've been told it tastes like pinecone. Are you still sure you want this?" She nodded and looked at the cup. She put the rim to her mouth and closed her eyes. She chugged the cup and it was too late to turn back now. Everyone's eyes were closed, some silently crying. Now they had to wait 20 minutes. Those minutes went by too quickly and she was getting tired. "I love you guys. And I'll see you again someday." She leaned her head back and she was asleep. Steve broke into a sob and some others were crying. About an hour later she was dead. Painless and peacefully. 

They called the time, the coroner and the provider left. It didn't really hit Jonathan until now, she's dead.


	13. 12

They had her funeral and it was hard on everyone. They all cried together and let the day be dark and gloomy. But the thing was, she wasn't actually dead. 

The cancer was a fake, she needed a cover up to get away with what she did. She wasn't actually Ashlyn Byers, she wasn't a part of the Harrington's either. 

She was a baby stolen from a mother many years ago that was taken into Hawkin's Lab. She wasn't Ashlyn, she was 001. She was placed outside the door of the Harrington's when she was very young, around 4. She had excelled at enhancing her powers and learned that she could never use them again, unless papa asked. 

She grew up with that family and Jonathan. Everyone thought she was a normal child, but she wasn't. And she knew that later in her life she would have to leave all of that. That's why the "state" said she had leukemia and that's why it looked like it was killing her. She was perfectly healthy the whole time. 

The hardest part was leaving them. The love she had grown for them was real. Even Steve, she didn't want to leave them but she knew that she had to-since papa said. She woke up in the Coroners office, kind of hungry, and missing Jonathan. The provider also worked with the lab so she only gave her something to knock her out, not kill her. They all knew their orders and they all knew their jobs. 

Papa attended her funeral and saw her "family" cry. He saw Jonathan clutching to his mom for dear life sobbing his eyes out having a hard time breathing. He saw Steve who looked numb and wasn't talking or crying but he was standing next to Mike, holding his hand to comfort the small boy. He saw Hopper look on knowing that what killed her could've been a lot worse. He saw the boys all hugging each other and crying, they had lost one of the girls that meant the most to them. He saw Joyce who was crying and trying to comfort her son but to no avail, he needed to let it all out. 

He watched them lower an empty casket-only he knew it was empty. And he watched as they all threw a rose onto the wooden box. He saw them all walk away, except for Will and Jonathan. They stayed there for a while and talked to her. "I love you, baby." "Love you Ashlyn." Jonathan and Will said and then they left. He walked back to his car and then went to the lab. 

He walked the long hallways and finally made it to a room. When he walked in he saw Ashlyn, or 001 rather, sitting there in the standard hospital gown. "Papa." She said standing up and hugging him. "Your hair is so old looking, my god." They both laughed and sat back down. "So, number one. Are you ready to begin your training again?"


End file.
